


Forever And A Day

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beating the nogitsune, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek's confession of love is the only thing that will break the Nogitsune's hold on Stiles





	Forever And A Day

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, not beta'd so let me know if there are any mistakes!

“What?” Derek asked, sure that he misheard Deaton.

“Admit your feelings to Stiles. Tell him you’re in love with him. The Nogitsune won’t be able to handle the admission of true feelings and it will cease to exist.”

Derek took a deep breath. The pack was looking at him with various expressions of nervousness and hopefulness. This was their last resort to get Stiles back without attempting more dangerous and potentially fatal solutions.

Scott grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the soundproof closet.

“Please Derek. No one is judging you ok. We’ve all kind of known you had a thing for him and if it makes you feel better, he feels the same way. But he’s my best friend Derek. My brother. I need him back.”

Derek wasn’t one to usually succumb to Scott’s puppy dog eyes but he was caving quickly.

He nodded his head, opening the closet door and heading back out into the back room.

“I’ll do it,” he said, nodding at Scott before walking out of the clinic.

Derek got in his car, driving to his old loft. He quietly got out of his car, making his way inside to find Stiles, well, the Nogitsune, on the couch.

“Derek,” it said. “Nice of you to finally join us.”

Derek swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking.

“I’m here for Stiles, not you.”

The Nogitsune laughed an ugly laugh, sending shivers down Derek’s spine.

“It’s not going to work Derek. It’s a myth. Love won’t break me. If anything, watching you pathetically pine after the boy and confess your feelings will fuel me with more pain. It will make me stronger.”

Derek took another deep breath, remembering why he was doing this.

“I love you Stiles. I’ve loved you for a while now. I know you’re young and that’s why I’ve been so hesitant. But I’ll wait for you. I’d wait one hundred years for you Stiles. Did you know the first time I laughed after Laura died, it was because of something you said. You did that. You brought my laugh back, my smile back. You’ve made me want to work on being a better person, I hope you know that. And if after this you still want nothing to do with me, I’ll understand. But I’ll have you in any capacity you let me. I love you Stiles, so much,” Derek finished.

He held his breath as the Nogitsune clearly struggled with its host body, fighting to stay while what was apparently the power of love, was trying to push it out.

“I love you,” Derek whispered under his breath one more time before a flash of light expelled the Nogitsune, dropping Stiles to the floor.

Derek ran over, scooping him up and holding him in his arms, checking over him for any injuries.

“I’m fine Derek,” Stiles croaked out. “I love you too by the way,” he said, smiling up at Derek.

Derek let out a sob, a smile on his face as he cradled Stiles closer to him.

“You’ll really wait for me?” Stiles asked, trying to sit up.

“Forever and a day.”

Derek got lost in the moment until he heard someone clear their throat from behind them.

Derek turned to see the Sheriff standing there, arms crossed but a smile on his face.

“Boys,” he said.

“Dad!” Stiles exclaimed, almost tripping over himself as he jumped up to hug his dad.

Derek stayed back, letting them have their reunion.

“So, we need to have a talk,” John said.

“I’m not thrilled about the age difference here but I trust the two of you to make the smart, and legal choice here.”

Stiles’ face went bright red at his dad’s words.

“You’ll be 18 in 4 months Stiles, I have faith you two will make it 4 more months, considering all you’ve already been through.”

Derek nodded, not wanting to break John’s newfound trust in him.

“I’ll give Deaton a call, let him know it worked,” John said before walking out of the room, leaving Derek alone with Stiles again.

“So, forever and a day, you mean it?” Stiles asked, a small smile on his face.

“Absolutely,” Derek said before pulling Stiles close again, hugging him so tight that he never planned on letting go.


End file.
